


The Entire Ocean in One Drop

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Mermaids, Birth, Breastfeeding, Christmas, Feels for Fili Campaign, Human Fíli, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mermaid Kíli, Mermaids, Mpreg, dual anatomy, weirdest advent fic i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were young and foolish. Fili and Kili didn't realize that having a child outside of the mating season could be deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entire Ocean in One Drop

In the far distance, Fili could hear the church choir sing 'Silent Night'. The song kept his mind off the numbing cold of the December ocean that he was chest deep in. The loud crashing of the waves against the shore drowned out any of the townsfolk from hearing Kili's screams. 

It was winter. Far away from mid-spring when merpeople went into heat and gave birth to their offspring in the late summer. But Fili was a human, and he and Kili were young and didn't know better. They didn't think of the dangers of having a child out of the breeding cycle. That Kili might die giving birth in the cold ocean. That the child could die due to the freezing temperatures. 

Fili was ripped from his thoughts by another harsh cry from his mate. Dwalin, Kili's personal bodyguard, kept him from getting too close so he wouldn't bother the healer from doing his job. But it was unbearable. Every time Fili tried to swim closer, Dwalin would hold out his arm to stop the human, forcing him to stay there and tread water.

"Shouldn't be much longer now, laddie," Dwalin offered what little comfort he could.

"How long was your mate in labor?"

Dwalin raised an eyebrow, and studied the human for a few moments before answering. "Around an hour. But that was during summer. I don't know how different it might be in cold waters." He paused. "How did ye know I had a mate and a babe?"

Fili shrugged as best he could. "I think Kili mentioned him? Kili was very excited when Ori gave birth to your young one. Couldn't stop talking about how she had Ori's ginger hair."

Dwalin hummed, a small smile played on his face. "Aye, she does."

Suddenly, Kili gave a great guttural roar and was quiet. Fili noticed that there was a pool of blood near Kili's claspers and cloaca. Dwalin grabbed the human around the middle as he thrashed around in the water, trying to get to his injured mate. They both stilled however, when a faint cry came.

Fili looked up to see the healer, Oin, holding a tiny pink baby. Dwalin didn't hold him back any longer and Fili leapt forward to hold Kili. He kissed his mate's sweaty forehead, pushing his brown hair back. Kili's eyes were closed and he was not responding to Fili's actions. The human gazed up at Oin worriedly. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's just passed out boy. It was a hard birth." Oin swam toward him and held out the small child. "Take your son, I have work to do. And keep him warm for _Mahal_ 's sake."

Gently, Fili cradled the baby in his arms. _His_ child. His and _Kili's_ child. A babe they had created out of stupidity and love on a late summer's eve. The day Kili came up to tell him of the birth of his best friend's child. They'd made love on the beach where the tide was coming in. Fili stroked his son, his _son's_ bald head and kissed his brow. Even though his head was bare the child's dark eyebrows made it very clear that he had Kili's coloring. Fili gasped and his widened his eyes when he felt it. A slight kick. He gawked at his child's legs. Legs! Human legs, not a mermaid tail. He leaned down and tickled the baby's wiggling toes. His baby chortled.

Fili turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dwalin was beside him, peering down at the baby. "He'll make a strong lad. Not sure about the legs."

Fili beamed proudly. "He's beautiful."

"Aye," Dwalin agreed. "And I'm sure Kili and Ori will be arranging play dates as soon as they can. But I don't think Thorin will be pleased," he lamented.

The human grimaced. Yes, _Thorin_. Kili's uncle had taken him in when his parents had passed away when he was only a child. Thorin disliked humans. They littered the oceans, causing death among mermaids and their fellows. Pirates hunted mermaids for the fame. None of them understood how to properly care for a mermaid so any captured soon perished. Throin did not trust humans. Yet he tried to put his personal feelings aside when his nephew found his mate in a human. Fili had met Thorin once, when he had given his blessing for their match. But he made it perfectly clear that although he was approved of the match, that didn't mean he liked Fili. "Where is Thorin anyway?"

Dwalin nodded over to the cliffs on the other side of the beach. With his poor human eyesight, Fili had to squint to make out the dark form sitting on one of the low rocks that was almost constantly bombarded with violent waves. He could tell it wasn't a human because of the telltale tail and fin curled around the rock. Typical of Thorin. 

Fili lightly rubbed his babe's sides to keep him warm. The child would need proper clothes soon. The December night air was most likely doing a lot of damage to his little body. 

"It's a miracle, that's what it is."

The human looked up to see the healer swimming over to him, wearing a pleasant grin. "How's Kili?"

"The prince is doing just fine. He'll be awake soon." Oin nodded to the baby resting in Fili's arms. "You'll need to take him to one of your healers. I'm sorry, but I know little of human anatomy and I won't be able to give him a proper check-up."

Fili clasped his hand on Oin's shoulder. "Thank you for everything. I'm in your debt."

Oin shook his head. "I'm always at your service, Prince Consort." The healer nodded at Dwalin, and then over to the cliffs. He dove under the water and Fili could see him no more.

He only waited two seconds after Oin made his goodbyes. "Prince?" Fili asked. 

"Ah," Dwalin gaped.

"That means that Thorin…"

"Is King of our Kingdom, aye. Yer Prince Consort," Dwalin confirmed. It was clear that this was not a conversation the bodyguard wanted to be stuck in. "Ye'll have to discuss that with Kili."

"Fili?"

Dwalin and the Prince Consort turned to see Kili, awake and weak, beckoning for Fili to come closer. Fili placed their child on Kili's chest. The boy immediately latched onto the mermaid's nipple and began to suck precious milk from his mother's body.

"We have a son," Fili leaned down and brushed his lips against his mate's. " _Prince_ Kili."

The prince blushed furiously. "Are you angry?"

"Yes." He didn't want to lie to his mate. "But it doesn't matter now. Your uncle gave us his blessing and we have a babe to look after."

Kili glanced down at his child. He ran his hand down the baby's body from his head to his toes. "He has legs. That will make rearing a little harder." 

"He'll have to live on land with me," Fili said. "I'm sorry."

"Well, if he had been born as a merman then his time would mostly be spent under the sea." Kili frowned up at his mate. "I suppose it had to be one way or the other."

"We'll make it work." Fili brushed aside some of Kili's unruly brown hair. "We always do."

A cough came from behind them. "Kili, it's time to go," Dwalin ordered.

Kili whined, "Please Dwalin? Five more minutes with my mate and babe?"

"No. The water is becoming colder too quickly. We need to go. Now."

Kili pouted. His eyes shifted when he heard a splash from the cliffs and he hummed to himself. The Prince cupped his mate's cheek. "We need to give our son a name."

"Vili," Fili responded at once. "Vili son of Fili and Kili." 

"Vili," Kili repeated and nodded. He picked up his child, who protested since he wasn't finished with his meal and gave a loud wail. "I know honey," Kili cooed. He rocked his son and kissed his cheek. He handed Vili over to Fili's open arms. "I'll be back in a couple days." 

The next moment, Fili was alone in the middle of the ocean with his crying son.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
